Redenção
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Projeto Like Always Depois de Malfoy ser ferido pelo Sectunsempra,o Trio descobre que ele é um Comensal e Ginny Weasley resolve se aproximar dele para descobrir seus planos.
1. PRÓLOGO

Projeto de long fics _**Like Always**__,_ Fórum _6 Vassouras_.

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

**Prólogo**

- Ele é um Comensal da Morte – Harry afirmou olhando o diretor nos olhos.

- Harry... Draco é só um garoto – o diretor tentava chamá-lo a razão – acusá-lo não vai resolver nada.

- Não estou tentando me justificar, professor – ele continuou inflexível – sei que agi errado, sei que não podia ter usado um feitiço que desconhecia. Infelizmente para nós dois o Sectumsempra era muito mais perigoso do que pensei, mas o senhor não pode deixar isso influenciar o fato de Malfoy ser um Comensal da Morte sim!

Um pequeno silêncio acompanhou as palavras de Harry e se propagou pela enfermaria vazia. Já era quase meia noite e apenas Harry e Dumbledore estavam lá, parados diante da cama que um Malfoy desacordado, ocupava. O feitiço das trevas que o atingira mais sedo naquele mesmo dia em um banheiro em algum canto de Hogwarts, não só deixava marcas ainda visíveis em seus rosto e corpo como o deixaria naquela enfermaria por dias para recuperar a perda de sangue e limpar os possíveis vestígios de Artes das Trevas do corpo do rapaz.

- Você não vai desistir disso não é mesmo, Harry? – o diretor perguntou bondoso.

O grifinório abaixou a cabeça se recusando a se entregar tão facilmente.

Malfoy se mexeu na cama, inquieto. Mesmo desacordado e sedado por porções fortíssimas para aliviar seu sofrimento, aparentemente ainda sentia dor. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram observando o inimigo se contorcer em sua agonia lenta e silenciosa.

- Vá dormir, Harry. – Dumbledore aconselhou com suavidade – Você já teve um dia longo demais.

- E se eu puder provar, professor? – ele perguntou amargo, ainda olhando para Malfoy.

- Esqueça isso, Harry. Vai ser mais fácil...

Harry não deixou que o diretor terminasse a frase. Dando alguns passos em direção a cama puxou o lençol que cobria o rival deixando a mostra o verdadeiro motivo da agonia do sonserino. No braço esquerdo do enfermo a marca negra estava nítida naquele momento, queimando a pele do rapaz como se estivesse sendo marcada em brasa naquele mesmo instante.

- Não...

A voz era baixa e tinha um tom quase choroso, Dumbledore e Harry se viraram no mesmo instante. Pansy Parkinson estava parada no meio da enfermaria, as mãos cobrindo a boca horrorizada. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

A marca.

Draco não era mais o mesmo de antes.


	2. Live Together, Die Alone

**Projeto Like Always**, porque clichês são clichês por um motivo: eles funcionam!

**Fórum** 6 Vassouras

**Autora da fic:**Adriana Swan

**Supervisão:** Kollynew

**Mentora:** Maya

**Betando a fic:** Linne Claire

**Não gostou? O 'X' no canto da sua tela existe por um bom motivo.**

**Clichê 1:**Enfermaria

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

CAPÍTULO 1 – **Vivendo juntos, morrendo sozinhos.**

- Malfoy tem a Marca Negra?

- Eu vi queimando no braço dele como se estivesse viva. – Harry insistiu.

Hermione olhou para Rony sem palavras, não conseguia imaginar um Comensal da Morte de apenas 16 anos. Ginny estava calada.

O trio e Ginny estavam sentados na sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry havia acabado de contar sua conversa com o diretor na enfermaria poucos minutos antes. Como já era mais de meia noite, estavam praticamente sozinhos, o que lhes dava bastante privacidade.

- Dumbledore sabia? – Hermione perguntou ainda mergulhada em pensamentos.

- Não pareceu surpreso – Harry tentou lembrar detalhadamente a expressão do diretor. – Mas não ficou nada contente por a Parkinson ter visto.

- A Parkinson não sabia? – indagou Rony, falando pela primeira vez desde que Harry começara seu monólogo.

- Definitivamente, não – ele balançou a cabeça para frisar a informação – Ela olhava para a marca no braço de Malfoy como se sentisse medo daquilo. Pode apostar que ela não sabia...

- Mas você disse que ele insinuou para ela no trem – Rony insistiu.

- Ela não sabia – Harry estava convicto – Pode crer que se ele disse a Parkinson, ela não acreditou.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer a esse respeito? – Ginny perguntou.

O trio olhou para Ginny, estavam confusos.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Malfoy só tem 16 anos – Ginny continuou de forma lógica – Você mesmo disse que ele estava no banheiro _chorando_. Ele _ainda_ não é um monstro, é só um adolescente.

- _Só um adolescente?_ – Rony repetiu incrédulo – Estamos mesmo falando do Malfoy? Você ouviu o Harry dizer que ele é um Comensal da Morte? Porque assim... Não creio que um Comensal _seja só um adolescente_.

Harry e Mione concordaram.

- Rony, é só o Malfoy. O _Malfoy_! – Ginny completou – Podemos descobrir o que está fazendo, podemos...

- Não podemos nada, Ginny. – Harry a interrompeu – Agora que está comprovado que Draco Malfoy é um Comensal da morte, o melhor que podemos fazer é tomar cuidado.

- O Harry tem razão. – Hermione apoiou – Malfoy já era perigoso antes, mantermos distância. O diretor já deve estar providenciando uma forma de pegá-lo.

Ginny não respondeu. Sabia que o Trio não ia simplesmente deixar isso de lado, estavam apenas tirando ela do jogo. A ruiva cerrou os dentes revoltada, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

OoooooO

Pansy estava sentada ao lado da cama de Draco, perdida em seus pensamentos miseráveis sobre morte e guerra. Nunca pensara, nunca acreditara. Sempre achara que Draco seria sempre seu, mas agora ele tinha marcado na carne um destino diferente, um futuro sem muito futuro.

A vida de Draco não pertencia mais a ele mesmo.

- Você tem que ir para seu dormitório, menina – Madame Ponfrey falou com suavidade do outro lado da enfermaria.

Pansy levantou automaticamente, como se não pensasse no que estava fazendo. Apanhou a capa e abotoou-a sobre os ombros sem reparar no que fazia. Lançou um último olhar silencioso para o namorado na cama antes de sair de lá.

Pansy cerrou os dentes revoltada com o destino do loiro, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

OoooooO

- Bom dia, Harry – Hermione cumprimentou o rapaz que se sentava à mesa para tomar seu café. – Acordou tarde.

Harry fez uma careta, o horário do café já estava acabando e não daria tempo para ele se alimentar. Não que estivesse com fome, claro, passara uma noite horrível sonhando com Comensais da Morte que o perseguiam em vassouras velozes.

- Não estava com fome mesmo – ele desdenhou enquanto via Rony se levantando com Lilá para irem para a aula juntos. Hermione evitou olhar para o casal.

- Vou indo para a sala Harry, depois nos vemos – a menina falou fugindo pelo meio dos estudantes, se afastando o máximo possível de Rony e Lilá que também saíam.

Harry se serviu de um pouco de café amargo, ainda não digerira os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Malfoy era um Comensal, Harry não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

OoooooO

- Você ia me contar? – Pansy falou baixo.

Draco mal acordara e ouviu a voz da garota, aquilo não o agradou.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou meio irritado, ainda tentando acordar direito.

- Sobre a marca – falou séria.

O enfermo a olhou, não chegava a estar surpreso. A observou por alguns momentos, talvez organizando suas idéias e opiniões a respeito de Pansy.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu simplesmente.

A menina amarrou a cara, não esperava por aquele desprezo.

- Achei que não houvesse segredos entre nós...

- Então achou errado – ele a interrompeu – De onde diabos você tirou isso de 'não havia segredos entre nós'. Não lhe devo satisfações de minha vida e você foi muito estúpida se esperou isso de mim.

- Porque você está falando assim comigo? – ela indagou já se irritando também – Eu vim aqui porque me preocupo com você, por que quero te ajudar...

- Não preciso de sua ajuda – falou arrogante.

- Claro que não! – ela revidou no mesmo tom – Agora que você resolveu ser grosseiro comigo, pode se matar sozinho da maneira que quiser que eu não vou me importar.

- Ótimo, porque eu realmente não suportava mais sua presença desagradável – ele deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

A garota engoliu em seco sem acreditar no que ouvia. Fez um esforço para manter a calma. Amava Draco, estava preocupada com ele.

- Eu não vou desistir de você – falou erguendo a cabeça.

Sem esperar uma resposta, deu as costas a ele e saiu da enfermaria.

Draco recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros, tentando ficar confortável. Gostava de Pansy. Gostava _muito_ de Pansy. Um leve nó se formou em sua garganta quando o pensou que era melhor que acabassem de vez. Cada vez mais, ele estava magoando a única garota com a qual se importava de verdade, mas não podia ficar perto dela. Não era mais o mesmo Draco que ela namorava, não era mais _só um adolescente_, era um Comensal e um comensal não se importa com ninguém.

- Talvez você não desista, Pansy – ele pensou alto, sem notar – Mas eu já desisti de mim.

- Falando sozinho, Malfoy – Ginny perguntou saindo de dentro da sala de medicamentos, no fundo da enfermaria.

- Weasley? – Draco não gostou nada de vê-la ali.

OoooooO

Harry seguia pelo corredor de cabeça baixa. Malfoy era um Comensal e o grifinório tentava sem sucesso achar uma maneira de essa informação ser útil em sua odisséia. Qual será a missão que Voldemort dera ao rapaz? Matar Slugue? Matar ele, Harry? Um cansaço invadia seu peito, era a frustração por se sentir de pés e mãos atados.

- Potter?

Harry se virou quando ouviu a voz fina e baixa o chamar, alguns metros mais atrás no corredor. Franziu a testa surpreso.

- Parkinson?

- Eu quero falar com você – o olhar da garota era duro e decidido.

Harry piscou sem acreditar. Agora sim, conseguira ficar mais confuso do que antes.

OoooooO

**N.A.**: Projeto **Like Always** do Fórum _6 Vassouras_ fazendo bonito, gente. Quero agradecer a Kollynew por idealizar o projeto (junto comigo e a Mialle), Também agradeço muito a Maya por ter virado nossa monitora chefe (e puxar nas nossas orelhas por causa das datas de atualizações). A minha querida Linne Claire que mais uma vez tem paciência comigo e está betando a fic.


	3. Every Man for Himself

Projeto **Like Always**, clichês são clichês por um motivo: eles funcionam!

"_Se você pudesse me dizer__  
__Se você soubesse o que fazer__  
__O que você faria__  
__Aonde iria chegar?"__  
_

**Capítulo 02 – Cada um por si**

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – Malfoy indagou.

A raiva inicial que havia sido aguçada pela presença da ruiva, deu lugar a um receito do quanto ela poderia ter escutado de sua conversa com Pansy. Tentou se manter calmo.

- Não sabia que a enfermaria era propriedade sua, Malfoy – Ginny respondeu tranqüila se aproximando da cama e sentando na mesma cadeira em que Parkinson estivera. O garoto riu.

- Finalmente te internaram para cuidar de seus problemas mentais? A Grifinória está progredindo. – falou com sarcasmo.

- Brigar com a namorada me parece uma péssima maneira de começar o dia – ela alfinetou.

- Não tenho namorada – sua voz saiu um pouco mais intensa do que gostaria, Ginny ergueu a cabeça o olhando astuta.

- Hogwarts inteira sabe que você e a Parkinson...

- Toda maioria é burra – ele a interrompeu impaciente. – Veio aqui para falar sobre minha relação com a Pansy? Se você resolveu se assumir como _voyeur_, Weasley, creio que perdeu a viagem – ele concluiu encerrando o assunto e esperando que ela fosse embora dali o mais cedo possível.

Ginny suspirou olhando o rapaz confortavelmente sentado na cama. A faixa no peito, a palidez e os tantos frascos de poção deixados sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira era um indicativo de que o motivo de sua internação era sério. Malfoy era um Comesal da Morte, potencialmente perigoso e envolvido em coisas que a garota não conseguia nem imaginar.

Nem assim ela conseguia o imaginar chorando.

Se outra pessoa tivesse contado ela não acreditaria, não acharia _provável_, muito menos_ possível_. Mas Harry dissera que viu. E mesmo internado na enfermaria, frágil, nem assim Ginny conseguia imaginar.

- Você quer parar de me encarar como tapada e sumir daqui? – falou tirando ela de seus devaneios.

A ruiva piscou duas vezes enquanto se dava conta que estivera olhando para Malfoy com um ar sonhador que o deixara desconfiado.

- Er... eu me distraí – respondeu encabulada. Ele arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Vocês Weasleys não são mentalmente normais – comentou, seu tom ligeiramente assustado.

- Já está com visita de novo Sr. Malfoy? – Madame Pronfrey saiu dos fundos da enfermaria trazendo um bloco de anotações e uma poção. – Onde está a Srta. Parkinson? Não combinei com o senhor de que ela ficaria responsável por assinar o relatório sobre as poções que o senhor precisa tomar depois que sair da enfermaria?

- Ela teve que sair – respondeu indiferente – me dê a poção e me libere de uma vez.

A enfermeira fechou a cara em sinal de desgosto, Ginny observava a cena atentamente.

- O senhor não vai sair daqui enquanto não houver alguém que assine se responsabilizando por seus medicamentos – sua voz suou inflexível. Malfoy não se abalou.

- Me dê a droga do formulário e eu mesmo assino...

- Continue educado assim e sairá da enfermaria direto para uma detenção – ela o interrompeu. Draco se calou, não esperava a resposta irritada da enfermeira. – O senhor foi atingido por Artes das Trevas, alguém tem que assinar garantindo que o senhor tomará a poção, já fui bondosa em deixar que o senhor escolhesse uma colega para o ajudar, mas se a Srta. Parkinson não aparecer até o anoitecer pedirei para o professor Snape assinar.

- Não! – Draco exclamou. Ginny e Madame Pronfrey o olharam com estranheza, só então ele se deu conta de que respondera rápido demais e tentou contornar a situação – Digo... tenho certeza que podemos resolver isso sem envolvermos o professor Snape, ele deve estar muito ocupado para perder tempo com alunos e formulários.

- Claro que podemos – a enfermeira franziu o cenho – mande um aviso a Srta. Parkinson para que venha.

- A Pansy não chega a ser uma opção – ele reclamou com desgosto. Maldita hora para acabar o namoro.

- Eu posso assinar pelo Malfoy – Ginny respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Draco se virou para encarar a ruiva tão rápido que seu corpo machucado doeu, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido. A olhava com tanta surpresa que Ginny podia jurar que seus olhos sairiam do rosto a qualquer momento.

Aquilo a divertiu.

- Assinaria pelo rapaz, Srta. Weasley? – Madame Pronfrey perguntou com as sombracelhas erguidas em sinal de desconfiança.

- Claro, só tem que me dizer o que terei de fazer – ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Bom, é simples: duas vezes por dia tem que vir na enfermaria com o Sr. Malfoy e assinar como testemunha que ele realmente tenha tomado a poção anti-trevas. Uma vez depois do café e outra antes do jantar – explicou a enfermeira já separando os papéis que Ginny teria de assinar.

- Para mim parece simples – a menina respondeu sorrindo e pegando a pena começou a assinar. Draco a olhava sem acreditar no que estava vendo. – O que acontece se eu não vir com o Malfoy?

- Ele fica internado na enfermaria até que apareça – falou simplesmente enquanto recolhia os papéis já assinado e entregava o frasco a Malfoy.

- Problema resolvido então – Ginny comentou sorrindo abertamente enquanto via Malfoy beber a poção de uma vez só em goles grandes.

- Bom, pode ir agora Sr. Malfoy – a enfermeira deu as costas e os deixou sozinhos.

O olhar divertido de Ginny encontrou os olhos cinzas de Malfoy e a garota ficou apreensiva. Os olhos dele estavam astutos, como uma fera cercando sua presa.

-x-

- E o que você teria para falar comigo? – Harry perguntou na defensiva.

- Com certeza não é sobre seus belos olhos verdes – ela ironizou enquanto se aproximava do grifinório, parou apenas quando estava a dois passos do rapaz. – É sobre ontem, na enfermaria.

Harry a analisou com atenção. Pansy parecia um pouco mais pálida que o normal, seus olhos tinham olheiras discretamente disfarçados com maquiagem, os olhos negros brilhavam e os lábios carnudos eram ressaltados pelo batom vinho. Ok, o batom não tinha importância para a analise de Harry, então o garoto tratou de esquecer essa informação e se prender as outras: Parkinson parecia ter tido uma noite ruim.

- E daí? – falou fingindo indiferença. Pensava rápido tentando descobrir quais as intenções da sonserina em ir falar com ele.

Ela bufou.

- Olha, eu sei que você não dá a mínima para mim, nem deve me considerar um ser pensante. É recíproco, penso o mesmo de você. – Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram por trás dos óculos, ela falava rápido, despejando tudo de uma vez como se achasse que assim seria mais fácil. – Eu realmente não ligo se você me considera fútil, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa: eu me importo. Não com o mundo, ou com a guerra, ou se você vai morrer ou não no fim, não dou a mínima para sua vida e se eu tivesse que escolher entre quebrar uma unha e te entregar para o Lord das Trevas, te colocaria numa bandeja e servia a ele com vinho. Mas o fato é que _eu me importo_. Sim, me importo! Me importo _comigo_ e me importo _muito mais_ com Draco, e sinceramente, acho que ele está no caminho errado.

Pansy havia falado tudo isso em um fôlego só, quando terminou estava arfante. Harry abriu e fechou a boca pensando em responder, mas não fazia idéia do que falar. Não tinha certeza se o desabafo da garota havia sido bom, mas algo em sua mente achava que aquilo vindo da Parkinson era um avanço. Ou não.

- Bom... _e daí_? – Harry ainda não conseguia entender porque cargas d'água a garota havia ido falar com ele.

- _E daí?_ – a garota indagou indignada – _Você_ é o herói dessa droga de história! Tem que me ajudar...

- Ajudar _você_? – ele a cortou – Porque eu ajudaria _você_? Pelo que me consta, você não está do _meu_ lado.

- Claro que não estou do seu lado – ela respondeu com desprezo – Mas estou contra o Lord das Trevas. Inimigo do meu inimigo...

A garota deixou a frase morrer. Harry suspirou saindo um pouco de sua postura defensiva.

- É meu amigo – ele completou a frase em concordância.

- Claro que não! – ela revirou os olhos impaciente – Eu nunca seria amiga de um grifinório, Potter, vê se acorda. Centauros são contra o Lord, vou ser amiga de centauros nojentos? – ela falava tentando ser lógica enquanto movia um pouco a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos negros e curtos balançarem acima dos ombros prendendo as atenções de Harry.

- Tem razão – o garoto concordou – Seria esperar demais de alguém como você.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Harry deixou o olhar vagar dos cabelos cortados bem iguais para a gravata folgada, deixando entrever a pele pálida. O olhar insistente desceu vagarosamente pela curva dos seios e seguiu pela cintura fina. Acompanhou ainda a curva acentuada dos quadris e as pernas grossas e bem torneadas, indo até os sapatos de salto brilhantes. Quando seu olhar voltou ao rosto da garota, notou que ela parecia ligeiramente desconsertada e só então se deu conta do que havia acabado de fazer. Ele jurou para si mesmo que não iria corar, estava arrependido por ter sido indiscreto, abusivo e ter agido como um idiota em frente a Parkinson. Ela devia estar achando ele um escroto.

- Eu sei que... – ela começou um pouco inquieta e falando devagar dessa vez, olhava para o chão como se fosse difícil encará-lo – Eu sei que você deve me achar fútil, vulgar, sem um pingo de responsabilidade e bla bla bla. Sei que tenho fama de vadia, patricinha mimada, ninfomaníaca e que dizem que não consigo ter sentimento nem por mim. Mas eu não ligo para o que dizem de mim, Potter. Sabe porque?

Harry a olhou mais enternecido dessa vez. Conhecia a fama de Pansy e agora pela primeira vez a olhava de forma diferente. Via muito além da sonserina mimada e namorada do Malfoy, despida de máscaras, frágil.

- Por que eles não conhecem você para saberem quem você realmente é? – arriscou já imaginando se havia cometido esse erro também.

- Não! – ela respondeu como se essa possibilidade nem a tivesse ocorrido – Porque eles estão certos em 99% das afirmações – ela falou de forma lógica.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não encontrou uma resposta adequada então preferiu ficar calado.

- Nos vemos por aí, Potter – ela se despediu e se afastou deixando o sozinho.

Harry se manteve no corredor por um tempo, o olhar fixo no lugar por onde a Parkinson havia ido embora, sua mente curiosa tentando adivinhar qual era o 1% de mentira sobre o que diziam.

-x-

- Porque fez isso, Weasley? – Draco perguntou enquanto vestia a capa para sair da enfermaria. Ginny estava sentada na ponta de uma das camas olhando para ele.

- Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo, Malfoy – ela respondeu levemente sombria o encarando.

- E suponho que de trabalho sujo vocês Weasleys entendam bastante, já que devem viver em um chiqueiro – desdenhou. – Porque me ajudaria depois de eu quase ter sido morto por seu namoradinho?

- Meu namoradinho é o Dino, Malfoy – ela respondeu indiferente – Está desinformado.

- Me desculpe por só lembrar que você namorava um fracassado – ele lamentou fingindo inocência.

- Deve estar me confundindo com a Pansy Parkinson, ouvi dizer que ela tem tara por homem fracassado, não ouviu falar? – ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Ele riu arrumando a gravata.

- Quando resolver me contar porque resolveu bancar Madre Teresa, me fala – ele deu as costas, mas parou na metade da enfermaria e se virou para a ruiva – Ou melhor, _não_ fala. Hoje já falei o bastante com uma Weasley para saturar minha vida inteira.

- Não me anime, Malfoy – a garota comentou divertida se aproximando dele. – Não se esquecer de vir tomar sua poção hoje a noite, antes do jantar. Estarei esperando por você – ela riu consigo ao ver a surpresa nos olhos dele – Nos vemos por aqui mesmo, Malfoy.

Sem dar tempo ao loiro responder, ela deu as costas e saiu da enfermaria.


	4. Confirmed Dead

"**Só morte tem encontrado, quem pensava encontrar vida"**

_(João Cabral de Melo Neto)_

**Redenção**

Capítulo 3 – **Confirmado Morto**

- Ele não vem, não é?

Madame Ponfrey falou bondosa para a ruiva sentada numa cadeira da enfermaria a quase uma hora e meia. Já eram quase nove da noite e se passasse disso Ginny teria problemas se fosse pega voltando para o dormitório depois do horário. Os ombros da menina já estavam curvados pelo cansaço, havia aberto alguns botões da roupa e começava a sentir sono por causa do tédio.

- Só mais alguns minutos... – ela sussurrou tentando convencer a si mesma que Malfoy não seria tão estúpido ao ponto de deixar de tomar uma poção contra Arte das trevas. A enfermeira se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Ginny a confortando.

- Não entendo porque você assinou por Malfoy, Weasley, mas entenda uma coisa minha jovem: é difícil salvar pessoas que não querem ser salvas.

A enfermeira sorriu de forma amigável e entregou a Ginny o pequeno frasco da poção que Malfoy devia beber. Sem mais palavras deixou a grifinória sozinha com seus pensamentos confusos.

Malfoy havia desistido de si mesmo. Ginny lembrava claramente que o ouvira dizer isso depois de sua briga com Parkinson. Como alguém pode desistir de si mesmo? Será que a pessoa simplesmente resolve não viver sua própria vida, não batalhar por ela, não tomar uma poção que pode salva-lo? Ou será que a poção não mudaria nada? Será que morrer por um feitiço das Trevas não era nada comparado ao que o destino podia estar guardando para ele?

Ou será que o sonserino já se considerava morto?

Ginny não conseguia se imaginar desistindo de si ou de qualquer um que amasse, e pensar que Malfoy o fizera trazia a garota um inconfundível sentimento de pena. Desprezo, raiva e antipatia ela sempre sentira pelo loiro, mas essa nova sensação de pena a deixava desconfortável.

"_- Eu não vou desistir de você__."_

As palavras de Parkinson ainda estavam gravadas na mente de Ginny. Guardando o relatório da poção no bolso das vestes, Ginny segurou firme o frasco de poção e saiu da enfermaria.

OoooooO

Um pequeno pomo de ouro era rabiscado sem muito cuidado no canto inferior do pergaminho em que Harry devia estar fazendo seu dever de Transfiguração. Respirou fundo, passou a mão nos lábios. Malfoy estava encrencado e não havia nada que poderia fazer para ajudar. Mas porque ele teria algum interesse em ajudar o Malfoy? E porque ele teria algum interesse **em** Malfoy de qualquer forma? Lógico que sua mente ignorava completamente o fato de Harry ter vivido o ano inteiro em função de observar o rival.

- Viu um passarinho verde, Harry? – Hermione perguntou de mau humor sentando ao lado do rapaz e olhando o pomo que ele rascunhava no pergaminho – Ou conheceu alguma garota incrivelmente linda e interessante que sempre esteve a sua frente, mas que só agora você se deu conta de que é a garota mais deliciosa da escola?

O garoto ainda pensou em retrucar algo quando viu Rony e Lavender se agarrando no sofá do outro lado da sala comunal e percebeu que o quer que Hermione tenha dito não era com ele. Continuou rabiscando o pergaminho.

- Pansy Parkinson veio falar comigo hoje de manhã. – Sua voz saiu tranqüila como se não desse atenção ao fato, mas falava baixo deixando claro que não queria ser ouvido por mais ninguém.

Mione o encarou intrigada e enquanto ia absorvendo a informação ia abrindo mais os olhos demonstrando um claro espanto que o rapaz não esperava.

- Harry... não me diga que você realmente conheceu uma garota incrivelmente linda e interessante que sempre esteve a sua frente e principalmente, _não me diga que é a Parkinson_?!

A voz da garota era baixa e rápida demonstrando verdadeira preocupação pela frase do amigo. Harry revirou os olhos para o teto impaciente e lançou a amiga um olhar mortal.

- Acha que eu me envolveria _com a Parkinson_? – indagou sarcástico – Ah, sim, claro. Parkinson e eu... quem sabe você e o Blaise Zabini ou não, que tal Ginny e Malfoy?

Hermione amarrou a cara zangada com a resposta pouco educada do rapaz.

- Não quis ofender, é que eu estava falando de... – Harry a cortou antes que ela completasse a frase.

- Certo, mas o caso não é esse. – Ele olhou ao redor se certificando de que não havia ninguém escutando e se aproximou mais de Mione – Parkinson queria falar comigo sobre o Malfoy.

Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa.

- O que ela queria falar sobre o Malfoy? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não faço idéia – ele respondeu honestamente – Falou algo sobre estar preocupada com ele, sobre achar que ele estava do lado errado e que eu era "_o herói dessa droga de história_", ela falava como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa! – ele completou rápido e ligeiramente agoniado. Ainda não conseguira entender as intenções de Pansy.

- E você acreditou? – ela indagou sondando.

- Lógico que não, eu acho que a Parkinson não tem o juízo muito perfeito. – Falou tentando ser lógico.

- Ela namora _com o Malfoy_ – Mione concordou – quem em juízo perfeito ia querer se aproximar daquela doninha irritante?

OoooooO

Uma, duas, três vezes Ginny passou em frente a Sala Precisa e nada. Fora lá que Harry disse que Malfoy estava indo escondido, não havia dúvidas que devia estar lá dentro naquele momento. A ruiva sentou no chão frio do corredor de pedra desejando que o loiro não demorasse para fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo lá dentro.

O Armário do Sumidouro estava fechado diante de um loiro sentado no chão no meio de um monte de entulho inútil, tão inútil como aquele plano idiota.

Nunca daria certo.

No fim, não passava de um desperdício de tempo tentar consertar aquele armário, assim como foram todas as tantas coisa idiotas que fizera durante o ano dizendo a si mesmo que conseguiria, que era capaz. Mentindo para si mesmo para não ter que lidar com a verdade inquestionável que o seguia desde que fora marcado: já estava morto.

O Lord das Trevas não tinha nenhuma esperança de que ele conseguisse... não, não tinha. Era tudo um plano maligno para torturar seus pais e matar Draco aos poucos, da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível. Cada plano, cada tentativa, cada fracasso era o loiro cavando a própria cova e agora já estava funda o suficiente para enterrar-se lá dentro.

Talvez teria sido mais simples morrer pelo Sectumsempra.

Talvez doesse menos.

Levantou-se, bateu a poeira de suas vestes sujas e se dirigiu a porta. Já se fora o tempo em que se preocupava com o fato do cabelo estar despenteado e de ter o corpo sujo digno de horas de trabalho árduo. Tudo que o rapaz desejava era tomar um banho e se deitar, embora dormir fosse uma péssima idéia sendo que seus sonhos não eram exatamente em cor de rosa.

Abriu a porta com cuidado encarando o corredor vazio. Quase meia noite. Hora de voltar ao mundo real e ver que (infelizmente) ainda estava vivo. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e ficou observando-a sumir na parede como se jamais tivesse existido. Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho pela escuridão do corredor deserto até que notou que não era tão deserto assim.

Weasley.

A garota ruiva estava sentada no chão, semi-escondida pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só e parecia estar fazendo isso há horas: ela dormia em sono pesado.

Com um misto de curiosidade e repúdio, Malfoy se aproximou e se agachou ao lado da garota que dormia um sono sereno como se estivesse no local mais confortável do mundo. O desejo de Malfoy de se aproveitar da situação para se divertir as custas da menina chegou a aflorar em seus lábios em forma de um sorriso maldoso, mas ele não contava com o que viu.

Ginny segurava o pequeno frasco da poção que ele devia ter tomado.

O sorriso malicioso foi se desfazendo aos poucos enquanto ele se dava conta de porque a ruiva estava dormindo no chão do lado de fora da Sala Precisa enquanto seus olhos vagavam do pequeno frasco para o rosto da menina.

OoooooO

- Ginny? _Ginny?_ – uma voz apressada a chamava.

A garota abriu os olhos com lentidão e sonolência enquanto alguém a sacudia devagar. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos antes de abri-los melhor e ver um Harry preocupado a sua frente.

- Harry? – comentou confusa.

- Dino está para ter um troço porque você não apareceu para jantar e não voltou a Sala Comunal. Sabe que horas são? – ele não parecia ter a intenção de brigar com ela, mas tudo soava como um sermão mesmo assim.

- Não faço nem idéia – comentou a menina tentando se ajeitar.

- Mais de meia noite e eu espero que você tenha uma explicação para estar aqui, – ralhou – sorte sua que Mione não deixou Dino contar ao Rony que você havia "sumido". Tive que usar o Mapa do Maroto para de encontrar.

- Eu estava... eu estava... – ela olhou para a parede lisa onde estava oculta a porta da Sala Precisa e mordeu o lábio desanimada. Provavelmente ele já tinha saído e pior: devia ter visto Ginny dormindo ali.

- Estava o quê? – perguntou Harry a olhando com desagrado, não havia dúvidas de que ela não devia estar ali.

A garota tentou levantar e ao colocar a mão no chão em busca de apoio sentiu o frio do frasco da poção que no momento estava caído ao lado dela. Ela o apanhou e olhou surpresa, enquanto era observada por um Harry atento.

O frasco estava vazio.

- Estava _o quê_, Ginny? – perguntou seu tom ficando mais alto conforme ficava impaciente.

Ela riu enquanto guardava o frasco.

- Nada, Harry – respondeu de bom humor se levantando – Nada.

Harry ficou a observando intrigado, sabia muito bem quem andava rondando a Sala Precisa.

OoooooO

Draco agradecia a Merlin pelas camas do dormitório da Sonserina serem tão confortáveis. Sentia-se tão bem agora que estava deitado na escuridão de sua cama. Parecia que estava em casa e que quando acordasse, tomaria café com sua mãe enquanto ela fazia mil reclamações a seu pai sobre como o tempo estava frio, como a mansão estava escura, como suas roupas a incomodavam, como o presente não é mais tão interessante como no passado... e seu pai concordaria com um aceno de cabeça enquanto tomava café sem nem a ouvir: nunca contrariava Narcisa. E ela reclamaria do cabelo de Draco (ela sempre reclamava do cabelo de Draco). Por vezes curto demais, longo demais, loiro demais, bonito demais. E Lucius não daria importância.

Mas seu pai não estava mais em casa.

E sua mãe já não era a mesma.

E não teria uma família novamente.

Morrer era a sua melhor alternativa.

Então porque diabos bebera a poção que a Weasley levara? Porque agir como se alimentasse a esperança de que tudo dará certo no fim? Porque, Merlin, porque ele continuava agindo como se pudesse se salvar?

Já estava morto.

Uma lágrima escorreu silenciosa transbordando a agonia que consumia o rapaz. Um morto que vagava pelo castelo assombrando a si mesmo. E como diria um poeta trouxa que Draco Malfoy nunca sonhou existir, "chegara cedo demais para o próprio enterro, o morto ainda estava vivo."

OoooooO

_**N.A.:**__ EEEEE, eu consegui atualizar (agora não pago mais prenda do 6v por estar com a fic atrasada) *.*_

_Este foi um capítulo mais sério e espero que tenha sido menos corrido *rói as unhas agoniada*. Reclamaram que os outros dois estavam 'muito rápido' (e estavam mesmo) e tentei concertar. =/_

_Continuando o projeto __**Like Always**__, até o próximo capítulo. õ/_

_**p.s**__. O poeta trouxa é __**João Cabral de Melo Neto**__ e ele diz isso em __**Morte e Vida Severina**__, que aliais, eu recomendo. *.*_


	5. The Variable

**N.A.**: Projeto **Like Always** do _Fórum 6v_, porque clichês são clichês por um bom motivo.

Introdução de mais um clichê a fic:

1º Enfermaria

2º Ginny se aproxima de Draco para coletar informações sobre a guerra.

3º Sala Precisa (novo)

______________________________________________________________

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 04 – **A variável**

Pansy soltou os livros sobre a pequena mesa da biblioteca assustando o único ocupante da mesma. Draco a olhou impaciente e voltou as atenções para o dever outra vez.

- Você vai continuar me evitando? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Quem disse que estou te evitando? – ele respondeu indiferente, toda atenção voltada para os deveres.

- Deduzi isso pela forma que você passou por mim e fingiu que não viu, ontem de madrugada mesmo eu estando plantada na porta de seu dormitório. Também tive essa impressão quando te disse bom dia antes do café e você não respondeu e fiquei com cara de idiota quando você me deixou sozinha com um bando de Corvianais na aula de Herbologia – ela falou como se fizesse um incrível esforço para apurar os fatos.

- E mesmo depois de tudo isso você ainda vem aqui falar comigo? – ele virou os olhos para o teto e fechou o livro impaciente – Será que você precisa de um sensor para entender quando é indesejada?

Pansy respirou fundo tentando manter a compostura e não mandá-lo as favas com todo aquele bla bla bla.

- Draco... – começou falando mais baixo – Você tem que confiar em mim, eu posso ajudar.

- Ajudar em quê? – perguntou arrumando o material na mochila de qualquer jeito – a única coisa que você entende é de moda e futilidades. Acho que sou assim?

- Acho, mas isso não tem haver com o assunto – ela comentou inocente. Draco a lançou um olhar assassino. – Olha, não sei o que você está fazendo ou planejando fazer, mas acredite em mim, esse não é o melhor caminho...

- Ah, e _você_ sabe qual o melhor caminho – ele desdenhou.

- Sei que não é esse – ela falou apontando discretamente o braço do loiro onde estava escondida a Marca Negra.

- Você não sabe de nada – ele retrucou carrancudo.

- E _você_ sabe? – ela perguntou retórica, fazendo o rapaz espumar de raiva. Ele deu as costas e saiu da biblioteca zangado.

Horário de almoço era um horário ruim de andar pelos corredores da escola por causa da quantidade de alunos que aproveita o tempo vago para passear e fofocar pelos corredores do castelo. Se você teve uma péssima noite de sono, tinha uma quantia considerável de Artes das Trevas no sangue e havia acabado de brigar com a ex-namorada, bom, andar pelos corredores apertados podia se tornar um pouco mais desagradável. Algo como voar de vassoura pelado depois de ter caído na lama.

- Será possível que além de idiota você é cego? – o sonserino ralhou com um menino do primeiro ano que esbarrou nele enquanto ele passava apresado pelo corredor. O garoto o olhou aterrorizado.

- Parabéns, acabou de roubar o doce de uma criança – Ginny ralhou. Estava sentada no batente de uma das grandes janelas conversando com algumas colegas de turma.

- Ah! Tudo que eu precisava: minha tutora e terapeuta e seja lá o que for que você faça para ganhar dinheiro nas horas vagas – ele ironizou, estava com o sangue fervendo – Quer um conselho, tenta se prostituir, quem sabe aumente sua renda familiar. Tenho certeza que muitos grifinórios derrotados pagariam bem para ficar com você...

- Malfoy, você tem noção que você está muito mais irritadiço do que o normal? – ela perguntou sem se abalar – Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou se afastando das amigas e se aproximando do loiro.

- Que você tem entrado mais no meu caminho do que o normal? – respondeu fingindo ponderar a possibilidade.

- É sério – ela ralhou – Isso é o efeito das Artes das Trevas em seu sangue...

- Não! – ele a cortou – Isso é o efeito que pessoas como você e tantos outros fracassados tem causado na minha vida.

Sem esperar uma resposta ele deu as costas e começou a se afastar. Ginny, que ainda tinha muito o que falar, em um impulso segurou o braço dele o retendo. Malfoy se virou de imediato e seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo.

Os dela preocupados.

Os dele irritados.

Mas o segundo passou, Draco se desvencilhou e foi embora.

Pansy deixou os livros caírem mais uma vez sobre uma pequena mesa de estudos da biblioteca e também dessa vez o único ocupante se assustou com o baque seco dos livros.

- O que diabos você quer dessa vez? – Harry perguntou já ligeiramente irritado, tentando tirar seu pergaminho debaixo dos livros da garota.

- O que você vai fazer por Draco? – ela indagou franzido o cenho.

- O que _eu_ vou fazer por Malfoy? – ele perguntou incrédulo – Eu _não vou_ fazer nada por Malfoy. Aliais, eu quero que Malfoy se dane!

Pansy virou os olhos para o teto impaciente, puxou uma cadeira e sentou na mesa diante de um Harry boquiaberto com a atitude da garota.

- Escuta aqui Potter – ela começou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo sentar ao lado do grifinória em plena biblioteca – Não abuse de minha inteligência. Ok, sei que não sou exemplo de inteligência, mas você também não é e se formos fazer um comparativo pelo menos estarei um degrau acima do seu. Mas o fato é que sou inteligente o suficiente para saber que _você não é_ inteligente o suficiente para deixar Draco na dele. Então suponho que você pode estar fazendo algum plano muito idiota e com grande chances de dar errado para pegar o Draco e já te aviso com antecedência de que _não vai funcionar_, seja lá qual for o seu plano patético. Ele tem se cuidado bem, não está dando brechas para ninguém se aproximar e você não vai conseguir. Mas eu estou aqui.

Harry piscou tentando absorver tudo que a garota a seu lado dizia. Mais uma vez, Pansy falara tudo muito rápido, como se o fizesse sem parar para respirar e isso causava em Harry uma leve sensação de falta de ar.

- Er... está aqui? – ele perguntou devagar, tentando entender – E o que exatamente isso quer dizer?

- Nossa, esqueci que estou falando com um grifinório – ela desdenhou – Quer que eu desenhe para você? Estou aqui para ajudar, ora essa!

Harry abriu os olhos surpreso.

- Porque diabos você iria me ajudar? – perguntou sincero.

- Não acredito que voltamos a esse tópico – ela falou para si, balançando a cabeça em negativa e prendendo o olhar do rapaz no leve balançar de seus cabelos pouco acima dos ombros. – Eu não vou _te ajudar_, Potter. Vou ajudar ao Draco, ele precisa de ajuda, ele precisa de mim.

O grifinório teria respondido que não achava o rival tão dependente dos outros assim, aliais, achava que Malfoy sabia se virar muito bem, mas Harry quase não ouvira, atenção presa nos fios de cabelo colados ao pescoço braço e delicado pelo suor da garota que até havia aberto os primeiros botões da blusa para se refrescar.

- Potter? – ela chamou sua atenção.

Harry voltou a olhar nos olhos negros da garota que o encarava intrigada.

- Desculpe, não escutei. O que disse? – ele desconversou ainda distraído. Ela suspirou.

- Na verdade eu vim aqui falar com você porque... – ela fez uma pausa, talvez pensando se devia continuar – porque eu tenho um plano.

OoooooooO

O restante do dia se arrastou, prolongado pelo calor e os tantos fatores que esquentavam o sangue dos adolescentes na escola. As aulas transcorreram de modo normal, Harry totalmente absorto por algum outro assunto, Draco também, Pansy olhando Draco e Ginny pensando em alguém de outra casa. Basta ignorar motivos e nomes e temos um dia completamente comum.

Ginny andava apressada pelo corredor escuro, terminara de jantar as pressas e subira para o corredor da Sala Precisa. Na mão um frasquinho com a poção dada por Madame Promfrey, no peito uma carga de incertezas. Será que sua atitude tão pequena e sem tanta importância poderia mudar o ruma da guerra, penava com aflição. Será que estava se arriscando e perdendo tempo a toa, quando aquele gesto não ajudasse em nada? Será que devia desistir?

- Sabia que você viria – Malfoy falou das sombras enquanto ela passava apressada pelo corredor a sua frente a caminho da Sala Precisa. A menina levou um susto.

- O que você está fazendo escondido nas sombras, Malfoy? – ela ralhou levando a mão ao peito e constatando que seu coração estava acelerado.

- A pergunta na verdade é o que _você_ está fazendo me perseguindo, mas já cansei de tentar entender os grifinórios. – Ele falou com calma parecia ainda mais cansado do que nos últimos dias – Aliais, também desistir de entender as mulheres.

O loiro deu as costas e começou a se afastar pelo corredor devagar. Ginny teve a impressão que a última frase não fora dita diretamente para ela, mas que era apenas um pensamento em voz alta. A garota, que continuava segurando o pequeno frasco da poção, começou a segui-lo pelo corredor. Seus passos ecoando no silêncio do castelo.

Apesar da pouca luz, ela aproveitou a aparente fragilidade do rapaz naquele momento para observá-lo melhor. A pele pálida parecia ter um tom esverdeado que lhe lembrava doença, estava claramente mais magro e mesmo andando ao lado dele podia notar as olheiras avivadas pela pouca luz. A roupa não parecia bem alinhada e o rapaz andava com os ombros baixos o que dava a sensação de derrotado.

Para surpresa da menina ele não se sentiu inibido por sua presença: passou três vezes diante da porta que apareceu do nada na parede sem que Ginny fizesse a menor idéia o que havia por trás dela. Malfoy abriu a porta e entrou sem se importar quando Ginny pegou no trinco e abriu a porta também.

Não acreditou no que viu.

OoooooooO

Harry andava apressado pelo corredor vazio pensando nas palavras de Parkinson. Ela era sonserina o que a tornava uma serpente em potencial, mas havia algo nas palavras da garota que o faziam acreditar nela. Talvez a devotada preocupação com o (verme) Malfoy ou a insistência em deixar claro que não fazia aquilo para ajudar ninguém, ou quem sabe fosse a forma rápida com que falasse. Harry tinha a teoria que alguém que fala naquela velocidade não pensa antes de falar.

Mil e uma idéias passavam por sua cabeça desde que ela o procurara mais cedo na biblioteca e ele sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era contar a Hermione. Mas Mione não acreditara quando ele dissera suas suspeitas sobre Malfoy; Mione não queria fazer nada a respeito.

E Harry não podia deixar assim.

Não sabendo mais a quem contar, procurou o único homem que sempre ouvia suas teorias, mesmo as mais mirabolantes, mesmo que as dispensasse logo depois ou dissesse ao garoto para esquecer como fizera tantas vezes antes.

- Chiclete Kriptonita – Harry falou e a grande gárgula de pedra girou dando passagem a uma pequena escada giratória.

_________________________________

**N.A.**2: Agradeço a todos que comentaram e estão acompanhando a fic, isso só me ajuda a continuar.

Agradecimentos especiais a Kollynew, Mialle, Scila, Cah_Fitizory e Maya.


	6. The Incident

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 05 – **O Incidente**

Para espanto total de Ginny, ela se viu em uma ampla sala fazia. Paredes e chão de pedras, o teto era composto por um telhado envelhecido. Nada enfeitava as paredes, nenhuma mobília ou sinal de habitação. Era um cômodo grande como o salão principal, mas sem janelas e a única porta era a que entraram. Não havia nada ali além de Draco e Ginny.

Draco andou pela sala de forma pensativa, a cabeça baixa, aparentemente preocupado. Ginny tinha mil e uma coisas para perguntar, mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio com medo que ele a expulsasse.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – ele perguntou em voz baixa rompendo o silencio. Ginny redobrou a atenção com medo de perder algo – Porque vocês não desistem de mim de uma vez?

A garota arregalou os olhos admirada com o rumo que ele escolhera para a conversa.

**I can't believe that I'm here in this place again****  
****How did I manage to mess up one more time?**

_(Eu não posso acreditar que estou aqui__neste lugar novamente_

_Como eu consegui misturar tudo de novo?)_

- Malfoy... – ela começou a dizer, embora as palavras lhe faltassem – eu... eu vim aqui te dar a sua poção. – Ela falou dando alguns passos em direção ao rapaz e estendendo o frasco para ele.

O loiro olhou o frasco com o mesmo interesse que olharia para uma poça de lama em dia de sol e começou a encarar Ginny com um olhar intenso que a garota nunca havia visto nele.

- Para quê esse teatro todo? – ele perguntou com voz cansada – Limpar meu sangue das Artes das Trevas? Você sabe muito bem que nada pode limpá-lo porque não é só meu sangue que foi sujo por ela. Você sabe que seu esforço é inútil, TODOS SABEM! – ele falou alto se alterando. Começou a caminhar pela sala quase insano, falando como se recitasse um monólogo ou desabafasse algo que o incomodava há tempos. – Todos sabem, mas continuam me olhando como se fosse um pobre coitado que precisa de ajuda, como se eu precisasse que um anjo descesse a terra e me concedesse redenção dos meus atos, mas vou te contar uma novidade, Weasley, não preciso de perdão para o que já fiz, muito menos para o que estou a fazer. Todos vocês, estúpidos, sabem que não tenho volta. Você e sua mania de me seguir para dar essa poção inútil, o Potter naquela porra daquele banheiro, o professor Snape me cercando como se eu fosse uma criança, a Pansy... – nesse momento ele vacilou, hesitou como se o pensamento lhe doesse – a Pansy acreditando em mim... e a minha mãe – sua voz virou um sussurro nesse ponto, quase como se choramingasse – oh, Merlin, minha mãe.

O rapaz se calou, fazendo com que o silencio reinasse na sala vazia. Ginny sentia o próprio coração bater forte e tinha um desejo inexplicável (muito inexplicável, ela gostaria de acrescentar) de confortá-lo.

Malfoy estava parado a alguns metros de Ginny, virado para o fundo da sala de forma que Ginny não visse seu rosto. Um turbilhão de pensamentos cruzavam sua mente se misturando a uma infinidade de sensações que o faziam sentir-se fraco. Uma mero pião num jogo muito maior do que ele era capaz de imaginar.

- Malfoy... – ela começou com voz fraquinha e insegura. Ele a interrompeu.

- Vão para o inferno sem mim, ou deixem-me ir sozinho... –a voz dele foi morrendo no fim da frase.

Ginny sentiu os próprio olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Porque diabos ela tinha que ter começado a se preocupar com o Malfoy? Porque ela tinha se se importar com ele? Não era justo!

- Malfoy... – ela tentou outra vez – Você sabe que está no caminho errado. Sempre soube que haveria uma hora em que teria que escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil...

- Fácil? – indagou com a voz rouca virando-se para olhá-la. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho estranho que vez Ginny pensar se estavam marejados, mas descartou a possibilidade por considerá-la impossível. – Fácil, Weasley? Não há nada fácil no caminho em que segui. – Ele terminou a frase mais para si do que para ela e abaixou a cabeça, tão frágil como a garota nunca sonhou ser possível.

"**This pattern seems to be the story of my life****  
****Should have learned this lesson by the thousandth time."**

_(Este parece ser o padrão da história da minha vida__  
__Deveria ter aprendido esta lição pela milésima vez)_

- Você não está sozinho – ela falou demonstrando uma confiança maior do que a que realmente sentia.

- E quem está comigo? – ele retrucou amargurado – Quem, Weasley? O professor Snape? Sei muito bem o que ele quer e de modo algo é me ajudar. Pansy? Ela não tem nada de se meter com isso. E você.... quando vai aprender que não é de sua conta?

- E você? – ela falou começando a sentir raiva – Quando vai enfiar nessa cabeça loira e oca que ninguém vai desistir de você só porque você é covarde demais para enfrentar seus próprios medos?

- Não me chame de covarde! – ele falou voltando a sentir raiva também – Você não sabe como é...

- Então me conte – ela falou quase gritando e se aproximou do sonserino – Me conte como é ser um cachorrinho de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Ah, Merlin, _você não faz idéia_ do que está dizendo! – ele falou rouco.

- Você é que está ai, usando uma coleira e abanando o rabo feliz da vida por ser um dos queridinhos dele agora! O que você é? Um mascote dos Comensais? Tomou o lugar de seu pai miserável?

- Não ouse falar mal de meu pai, Weasley – ele ameaçou, ficando sombrio de repente.

- Eu ouso sim, porque ele é sim um miserável como todos vocês! - ela falou alterada a beira das lágrimas – Está feliz, Malfoy? Está feliz agora que é um deles?

- Eu sou escravo deles, Weasley...

A voz do rapaz morreu no fim da frase e ele levou a mão aos lábios como que arrependido do que falou.

**'Cause I promised myself I wouldn't fall****  
****But here I've fallen**

_(Porque eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não cairia__  
__Mas aqui eu estou caindo)_

Um silêncio ensurdecedor pairou sobre eles.

- Malfoy...

- Sai daqui – ele falou abruptamente.

- Malfoy, eu...

- SAI DAQUI AGORA, WEASLEY! – Draco puxou a varinha e segurou Ginny pelo braço com força.

- Malfoy, você não tem que suportar isso sozinho! – ela choramingou enquanto ele a arrastava até a porta – Por favor... fala com o Dumbledore...

Diante da menção ao nome do diretor o garoto ficou lívido, apertava o braço de Ginny com força, machucando ainda mais. Ao chegar a porta a garota se agarrou as vestes do sonserino e colocando a mão no rosto pálido o forçou a olhar para ela.

- Malfoy, preste atenção, você não tem que fazer isso sozinho. – Ela falava rápido e com seriedade. – Tem muita gente que pode te ajudar e que _quer_ te ajudar, mas você precisa permitir isso.

- Eu não preciso que me ajudem... – ele tentou argumentar – Estou exatamente onde queria estar.

- Você é escravo deles!

- Não sou! – ele falou indignado consigo e com a sua própria infelicidade – Não sou...

"**I guess I'm not as strong as I thought****  
****All I can do is cry to you."**

_(Eu acho que não sou tão forte quanto eu pensei__  
__Tudo que eu posso fazer é clamar a Você)_

Já dizem os sábios que quando a dor não cabe mais no peito ela transborda pelos olhos, e assim sendo Malfoy começou a chorar. Lágrimas quentes e cristalinas molharam sua face pálida e quebraram qualquer frieza que o sonserino possuía.

Ginny ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, o olhar preso pela pequena gota que rolava pelo rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Não houve tempo para pensar ou se houve Ginny não o aproveitou para isso. Num impulso, a garota aproximou seu rosto do loiro e colou seus lábios nos dele.

Silêncio.

Nenhum dos dois reagiu, nem um dos dois entendeu. E nem um dos dois queria pensar nisso.

Draco quebrou o encanto afastando o rosto molhado do da garota. Ele estava sério e intenso como no começo da conversa.

-Saia daqui.

Abriu a porta indicando a ela a saída.

Ginny baixou a cabeça vencida, estava completamente confusa com o que havia feito. Entregou o frasco da poção ao rapaz que aceitou sem questionar e saiu da sala sem o encarar. Uma vez lá fora se virou para olhar o rapaz que ainda estava com o mesmo semblante sério do lado de dentro da sala segurando a porta aberta.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – ela indagou confusa. Ele confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Eu vou te ajudar, Malfoy...

Mas Ginny não pode terminar a frase, Draco fechou a porta deixando-a do lado de fora e se trancando lá dentro, deixando a garota com todas as suas tantas confusões.

Com a porta fechada as lágrimas correram soltas por seu rosto e alma. O que fizera de sua vida? O que a vida fizera com ele?

"**Oh God you have to save me****  
****You're my last and only hope****  
****All my right answers fail me****  
****I can't seem to make it on my own."**

_(Oh Deus Você tem que me salvar__  
__Você é minha última e única esperança__  
__Todas minhas respostas corretas me abandonaram__  
__Eu não consigo me ver fazendo tudo por minha conta.)_

___________________________________

**N.A.**: Dois capítulos em um dia, O.o''

Well, mais uma vez agradeço a todos que acompanham, em principal o pessoal que fez o **Projeto Like Always**: Kollynew, Mialle, Scila, Cah_Fitzory, D-B e Maya.

Parabéns a todos pelo brilhante sucesso do projeto e até a próxima. õ/

**N.A.2**: A música no capítulo é **On My Own**, das _Barlow Girls_.

É a segunda vez que uso música delas em minhas fics, a outra é **I Need You to Love Me**, na fic _O Crime e o Castigo_ _de_ _Pansy_.


	7. Orientation

Capítulo 6 - **Orientation**

- Você falou com ele?

A expressão de Parkinson demonstrava impaciência. Harry não gostou nem um pouco do tom apressado que ela usou com ele e fez questão de demorar o máximo possível para sentar na pequena mesa da biblioteca que a garota ocupava enquanto esperava por ele.

- Falei – respondeu calmo. Ela se empertigou.

- E...

- E o quê?

- Como "e o quê"? – ela falou perdendo a paciência, - você é meio lerdo né?

Harry amarrou a cara, irritado.

- Ele disse que ia ver o que podia fazer. – Respondeu com frieza.

- _Só isso_? – ela reclamou – É tudo que aquele velho pode dizer? Que _vai ver o que pode fazer_? Draco correndo riscos e ele pensando!

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom – Porque se você está uma fera com o Dumbledore, _gritar comigo não vai adiantar_. Aliais, se está uma fera porque o Malfoy é um idiota, _gritar comigo vai adiantar menos ainda_.

Ela o olhou parecendo confusa por alguns instantes, então sua expressão passou para frustração.

- Ah, Potter, é que eu me sinto tão melhor descarregando minha raiva em você – ela falou como se lhe explicasse seu ponto de vista. Harry a encarou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Eu não sei por que eu ainda falo com você. – Harry constatou falando mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Pansy não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso.

XxxxxxX

Sentada do ouro lado do refeitório, Ginny observava o lugar vazio de Malfoy. Ele não viera tomar café. Ginny pensara muito a respeito do que acontecera a noite passada e não conseguia entender. Quer dizer, ela entendia bem o que ele estava passando, seu desespero, sua situação de semi-escravidão, sua vida sem saída e sem sentido. Até suas lágrimas a garota entendia.

Mas porque diabos _ela o havia beijado_?

Sentira pena dele? Sim, sentira, mas isso não era justificativa. Ela sentia pena de muita gente em Hogwarts que era injustiçada, mas não podia sair dando beijo em todo mundo. E Harry? Como ficava? Teve esse pensamento e se arrependeu em seguida lembrando que ele nada mais era do que seu amigo e se ela quisesse continuar sendo amiga dele teria que esquecer de vez essa paixonite boba que teimava em tirar seu sono as vezes. Com Malfoy era diferente.

Malfoy _era o Malfoy_.

Um pensamento preocupante se apossou da mente de Ginny naquele momento. E se seu interesse no slytherin não tivesse nada haver com a poção que tinha que dar a ele? E se não tivesse haver com as Artes das Trevas? E se o fato de Malfoy não sair de sua cabeça em momento nenhum se devesse ao fato de que ela _queria_ pensar nele. Claro, uma Weasley não ia querer nunca pensar em um Malfoy, mas _Ginny pensava em Draco_. Aliais, o termo mais correto nesse caso é que ela não conseguia esquecer Malfoy nem por alguns momentos, por mais que tentasse.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

XxxxxxX

Draco estava deitado em sua cama olhando desatento o teto de pedra de seu alojamento na Slytherin. Estava cogitando a possibilidade de fingir que estava doente e faltar as aulas naquele dia. Não seria de todo mentira, pois não se sentia bem. Mas afinal, de que serviam as aulas se dentro de alguns meses estaria fora de Hogwarts? Isso se não estivesse morto.

Esse foi mais um entre tantos pensamentos que ele queria descartar.

E agora ele tinha a Weasley. Tanta gente naquela escola para ela perseguir e ela tinha que escolher a ele! Porque raios a garota não ia ler poesia para Potter ou ajudar o trio a salvar gatinhos de árvores? O que ela estava pensando afinal.

Correção: a Weasley não pensa.

E ela o beijara.

Certo, ele desistia de tentar entender a ruivazinha. Ela não tinha noção do perigo? Ela só queria o provocar? Ela era louca? Ninguém pode simplesmente agarrar e beijar seu inimigo a força, mesmo que este esteja fragilizado por emoções fortes demais para poder reagir de forma adequada.

Puts, não acreditava que havia chorado na frente da Weasley!

Ele rolou na cama, agoniado, se abraçando com o travesseiro num gesto levemente infantil. Quando finalmente conseguia esquecer a Pansy, chega a ruivazinha e estraga tudo! Não que estivesse interessado na pobretona! Não, não. Era totalmente diferente... ele era envolvido com Pansy, a Weasley só o irritava.

Seu primeiro beijo fora com Pansy.

Seu último havia sido com a Weasley.

PORRA, COMO É QUE ELE HAVIA TIDO UM PENSAMENTO DESSES?!

XxxxxxX

- Harry, eu estava te esperando no café... – Hermione começou a falar, mas parou bruscamente quando viu com quem o amigo estava sentado na mesinha da biblioteca.

- Eu já estava indo te encontrar, Mione. – Harry se apressou a dizer, levantando e pegando o material sobre a mesa tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Nos vemos mais tarde? – Pansy perguntou olhando interessada a pressa do rapaz.

- Como assim _"nos vemos mais tarde"_? – Hermione indagou incrédula, se dirigindo a Harry de queixo caído.

- Que tal no mesmo lugar de ontem à noite? No mesmo horário? – Pansy perguntou no seu tom mais inocente, como se estivesse alheia a Hermione.

- Er... ok. – Harry respondeu engolindo em seco sentindo seu rosto corar só de imaginar a cara de Hermione, que no momento, ele preferia não olhar.

- Então fica combinado, Potter, e você já sabe: se não vier até mim eu vou atrás de você. – Com uma risadinha maliciosa jogada para Hermione a slytherin saiu da biblioteca divertida.

- _Você está saindo com a Parkinson?!_ – Mione o repreendeu com a voz baixa – Com a _Parkinson_? Eu preferia ver você com a Romilda Vance! Não, eu preferia você com _a Chang_ do que com a _Parkinson_!

- Parkinson é louca, Hermione. – Ele cortou friamente.

- E eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de garotas loucas! – ela ralhou mais uma vez.

- Não tem nada entre a Parkinson e eu – ele respondeu começando a se irritar. – Vem, te explico no caminho da aula.

Ambos saíram caminhando sem pressa enquanto ele contava a amiga sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore e seu encontro com a Parkinson. Interiormente não podia deixar de achar que a situação constrangedora que passara a pouco fora divertida.

Só na mente da Mione que podia haver a possibilidade dele se envolver com Pansy Parkinson!

* * *

**N.A**: Draco e Ginny, Harry e Pansy. 3

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, isso me ajudou a continuar.


	8. Whatever the Case May Be

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 07 – **Qualquer que possa ser o caso**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi, você está se encontrando com a Parkinson?

- Não.

- Mas você vai encontrá-la hoje à noite.

- Vou.

- E vocês têm se visto as escondidas?

- É.

- E você realmente acha que isso não é um encontro?

- Você quer que eu explique tudo de novo? – Harry grunhiu perdendo a paciência.

- Desculpe, Harry, é que é muita informação para mim descobrir que você está saindo com a Parkinson. – o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas de forma perigosa – ok, quis dizer, que vocês dois estão tendo seja-lá-o-que-vocês-estão-tendo em segredo.

- A Parkinson tem um plano para tirar o Malfoy dessa vida, Mione – ele falou em seu tom mais sério.

- Você faz parecer que ele está se prostituindo ou se drogando. Harry, são artes das trevas! Ninguém sai _dessa vida_. – ela comentou delicadamente, tentando chamar ele a razão.

Harry olhou o relógio enquanto estava confortavelmente sentado em uma das grandes poltronas da sala comunal. Mal podia esperar para rever Pansy naquela noite. Quer dizer, não que ele quisesse vê-la. Não era bem isso. É que ele _precisava_ vê-la. Mas não no sentido de "precisar" romanticamente ou qualquer bobagem dessas. É que... bem ele... enfim.

Deixa para lá.

OoooooooO

Ginny saiu pelo buraco do retrato se esgueirando ao máximo para que Harry e Hermione não a vissem. Ela tinha certeza que eles não iam gostar nada de saber que ela estava indo ver o Malfoy as escondidas (se bem que Malfoy também não gostava disso) e nem queria imaginar o que faria se eles dissessem algo ao Rony. Sorte sua que o irmão estava preocupado demais com a Lavander para se importar com ela.

- Indo a algum lugar?

Ginny quase pulou quando virou o corredor e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy, fantasmagoricamente parado diante dela e com um olhar tão frio que a fez arrepiar. Ela levou a mão ao peito assustada.

- Você quase me matou de susto, Malfoy! – ela passou a mão sobre o coração fazendo uma massagem enquanto o encarava.

- Não morra perto de mim, as pessoas iriam me culpar – ele respondeu indiferente.

Ginny piscou e tentou se acalmar. Não havia visto o loiro desde que o beijara na sala precisa no dia anterior. Ela se sentiu constrangida ao lembrar, mas sua atenção foi distraída pelo olhar vazio do rapaz a sua frente. Algo parecia ter mudado nele. Seus olhos cinzas, pareciam ainda mais mortos que nos últimos meses, seu sorriso cínico não parecia mais existir, seu cabelo deixara de ser loiro para ser sem vida.

Este não era o Draco Malfoy que conhecia.

Draco encarou a garota sentindo-se fraco. A pequena Weasley tinha nas mãos um pequeno frasco de poção que ele sabia que ela estava indo entregar a ele como tinha feito nos dias anteriores. Respirou fundo. A garota parecia assustada, mas tinha o rosto erguido e o longos cabelos vermelhos a fazia parecer forte e ousada.

Como quando o beijara.

Ele tentou afastar o pensamento. Seria mais fácil encarar a pequena ruivinha sem pensar no gosto de seus lábios.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou inquieta.

- Se você estava indo me entregar essa droga de poção, só me entregue o frasco e vamos acabar de uma vez com isso, ok. – ele estendeu a mão para apanhar o frasco, parecendo muito cansado.

Ela relutou por um instante, mas entregou o frasco para ele mesmo assim. O rapaz abriu e engoliu o horrível conteúdo de uma vez em grandes goladas enquanto ela observava admirada pelo como ele estava fraco e aparentemente debilitado.

- Malfoy eu... – ela procurou dentro de sua mente as palavras mais adequadas para dizer a ele naquele momento, mas não fazia idéia o que podia ser. Acabou falando o melhor que podia pensar naquele momento. – Eu entendo você.

Os olhos dele continuavam vazios enquanto ele a observava como se tentando entrar em sua pequena mente grifo.

- O que você entende em mim? – ele falou sem emoção.

- Entendo que você está com medo – ela falou, sua voz soando estranha para ela mesmo. Ginny cruzou os braços exasperada e abaixou a cabeça antes de tornar a encarar o rapaz e continuar – Eu entendo que você não tem escolha... e as coisas que eu disse ontem a você, eu...

- Weasley, pare... – ele tentou interrompê-la, mas ela não deixou.

- Não, Malfoy, eu tenho que dizer que _eu estava errada!_ – ela falou num sussurro. Seu coração batendo forte e ferido. Ela queria muito ajudá-lo e não via como – Eu estava errada quando disse que era _fácil_. Não tem nada de fácil no que você está passando. Seu pai está preso, sua vida está uma droga e eu estou aqui tentando te dar lição de moral quando não tenho _nem idéia_ do que você está passando realmente.

Um leve sorriso sarcástico se formou no canto do lábio do loiro, mas morreu em seguida. Qualquer coisa que pensasse em responder (muito provavelmente uma resposta mal educada) não parecia ter espaço no tempo de Draco. Não mais. Não tinha disposição para ser irônico ou para as divagações grifinórias da pequena coelhinha vermelha. _Malfoy não tinha forças para ser Draco_.

- Isso era tudo que você tinha para me dizer? – ele perguntou friamente.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, dessa vez incapaz de olhar ele nos olhos depois de tudo que dissera. Mesmo, assim, ela tinha que falar para ele.

- Na verdade – ela falou num sussurro ainda sem olhá-lo – eu estou aqui para te dizer que estou começando a gostar de você.

Draco franziu o cenho. O que foi que ela havia dito?

OoooooooO

- Você demorou. – Pansy repreendeu Harry assim que ele se aproximou dela pelo corredor escuro.

Harry estava inquieto demais para se preocupar com as reclamações de Pansy. A verdade é que havia visto a hora chegar e passar, achando que não deveria ser pontual para que ela não cometesse o erro de achar que ele _se importava_.

Olhou para a garota tentando parecer indiferente, mas se perguntando se a escolha dela de vir ao encontro-que-não-era-encontro de mini-saia preta e aquela blusa branca com os botões de cima abertos havia sido uma escolha aleatória. Diabos, era só o uniforme escolar da Sly sem a capa por cima.

- Você está estranho – ela comentou fazendo uma careta de desagrado. – Digo, _você está mais estranho que o normal_.

- Estou com uns problemas – ele desconversou. Estava na defensiva por ela ter notado a mudança dele. Ela revirou os olhos para o teto.

- Não tenho tempo para os _seus problemas_. Estamos aqui para debatermos os _meus problemas_. Mantenha o foco, Potter! – ela falou e estalou os dedos diante do rosto dele, o que o rapaz achou bem irritante. – Venha, vamos entrar numa sala. Não vou ficar em pé no meio do corredor com este salto.

Dando as costas ela entrou na primeira sala que viu e Harry a seguiu. Não gostava da idéia, mas estava começando a se acostumar com as loucuras da Parkinson.


	9. A Tale of Two Cities

**Redenção**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 8 – **A Tale of Two Cities**

Draco olhava para Ginny sem acreditar no que ouvia.

A Weasley realmente havia dito que estava _começando a gostar dele_?

Ele a estudou por alguns segundos tentando compreender a margem de verdade nas palavras. A garota o olhava com seus grandes olhos castanhos incrivelmente abertos e seu rosto corava violentamente. Estava com vergonha. Muita vergonha.

É, a frase com certeza era verdade.

Mas como isso era possível?

- Wealsey... – ele balbuciou dividido entre a surpresa e o susto – eu...

Ginny o olhava com claro assombro. O que dissera? Como diabos fora dizer isso a ele? Malfoy a olhava consternado, não parecia ter absorvido a informação que _ela mesma não absorvera_.

Um arrependimento imenso surgiu na garota, algo parecido com grandes e sinistras borboletas revoltadas em seu estômago. Os dois se encaram calados por alguns segundos antes que a garota tomasse a atitude mais racional que tivera em toda aquela conversa: correr.

Draco viu a ruiva dar meia volta e sair correndo de volta para a torre da grifinória e não se moveu. O que exatamente estava acontecendo com a vida dele nos últimos tempos? De alguma forma não explicável, tudo que era, todas as suas certezas pareciam incertas desde que fora marcado.

Continuou olhando para o corredor onde a pequena Weasley sumira. A ruivinha gostava dele. Nem Pansy gostava dele naquele momento, mas a ruivinha gostava. A Weasley nunca fora muito inteligente mesmo. No dia anterior ela o havia beijado, agora se declarava.

É, ela não era muito inteligente.

Draco ficou ali parado, sem saber o que fazer com as palavras que ela havia jogado sobre ele.

Ginny entrou correndo na Torre de Grifinória pouco depois que Hermione havia ido se deitar. Correu para seus aposentos ainda vazios e se jogou sobre a cama, puxando as cortinas para esconderem-na e se agarrando com o travesseiro.

O que fizera? Sob hipótese alguma podia ter dito a Malfoy sobre as coisas que estava sentindo e das quais nem tinha certeza. O que ele faria agora? Com alívio ela pensou que pelo menos contar ao trio não era uma opção. Ele usaria isso contra ela? Com certeza. Ele a odiaria ainda mais? Com certeza também. Ela conseguiria encará-lo depois de ter se declarado a ele? Provavelmente não.

Seu coração se apertou só de pensar na possibilidade de ter que levar a poção para ele no dia seguinte. Não _podia_. Mlafoy riria dela, de seus sentimentos. O melhor agora era ficar o mais longe do rapaz possível. A primeira coisa que faria ao amanhecer seria procurar Madame Promfrey e dizer a ela que não entregaria mais a poção dele.

As borboletas revoltadas em seu estômago voltaram a bater as asas inconformadas. A idéia de não vê-lo mais era ruim. Muito ruim.

Ginny já estava acostumada com a idéia de que Malfoy dependia dela para alguma coisa. Ele fora gentil com ela no corredor, mesmo quando ela pensara que ele fosse estar uma fera por conta do beijo.

Não devia tê-lo beijado.

E não devia _mesmo_ ter se declarado a ele.

E agora não podia mais vê-lo.

Draco Malfoy voltou para a Sonserina a passos lentos, perdido em pensamentos confusos. A idéia de uma Weasley estar gostando dele não era agradável.

Mas também não lhe parecia ruim como achou que deveria parecer.

O rapaz alimentava uma estranha indiferença ao fato, como se não parecesse ter importância. Era só uma paixonite adolescente. Era passageiro. Nunca ia acontecer nada. Era completamente normal coisas assim acontecerem em escolas sem nunca tomar uma proporção maior.

Exceto pelo fato de que ela era uma Weasley e ele era um Malfoy.

Porque ela tinha que inventar isso justo agora que ele já tinha tanta coisa para se preocupar? Achava pouco que fosse um Comensal da Morte condenado a uma missão impossível e com arte das trevas corroendo suas veias? A Weasley não pensa.

Se pensasse não estaria apaixonada por ele.

Chegando a sala comunal da Sonserina ele apressou o passo para atravessar a sala ainda repleta de colegas e entrar em seu dormitório que para sua sorte ainda estava vazio. Tirou a roupa e sentou na beirada da cama. Devia estar na Sala Precisa. Perdia um tempo precioso pensando na Weasley.

Aliais, porque diabos estava dando tanta atenção a pequena Weasley?

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry sentou em uma cadeira diante do birô do professor, onde Pansy havia sentado e cruzado as pernas diante dele, deixando a saia curta ainda mais curta e suas pernas convidativamente expostas demais.

- Parkinson, você não acha que ficarmos sozinhos nessa sala escura a essa hora da noite pode parecer... um tanto... – ele procurou apalavra certa, evitando olhar para a garota que não parecia ter consciência da forma sensual que estava sentada – íntimo demais.

- Podemos usar isso como álibi, Potter – ela argumentou séria – Se alguém nos pegar aqui, podemos dizer que só estávamos nos pegando.

Harry piscou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- E quem em toda Hogwarts ia acreditar em algo assim, Parkinson? – perguntou impaciente.

- E porque não acreditariam? – ela retrucou surpresa.

- Como assim por quê? Porque eu sou _Harry_ _Potter_ e você é a _Pansy_ _Parkinson_. – Ele falou de forma lógica.

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha cética.

- Isso quer dizer que você não me pegaria, Potter? – o tom da garota era descrente.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar e voltou a fechá-la. De onde diabos ela tirava aquelas idéias, afinal?

- Como chegamos a essa conversa? – ele perguntou abrindo os braços, numa tentativa frustrada de mudar de assunto.

Ela riu divertida, erguendo cabeça e fazendo aqueles curtos cabelos negros brincarem, prendendo toda atenção de Harry. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Tudo bem herói, se prefere fugir da pergunta – falou, divertida.

- Não estou fugindo da pergunta, Parkinson, mas a considero uma pergunta idiota – ele completou, encabulado. – O que você diria se eu perguntasse a você se seria capaz de ficar comigo?

A pergunta era retórica, muito mais exemplo do que pergunta e o rapaz não esperava uma resposta, mas Pansy a deu mesmo assim.

- Simples, eu diria que não – ela respondeu com simplicidade.

Harry a olhou e seus olhou verdes tiveram um brilho intenso que para sua sorte foram disfarçados pela escuridão. Não que ele se importasse com Parkinson, não que ele se importasse com a resposta, mas quando ouvira as palavras dela sentira uma sensação estranha, frustrante e confusa.

Sentira decepção.

Pansy o olhava divertida diante de seu não, mas havia algo nela que estava errado.

Porque dissera "não"? Porque era óbvio, é claro, ela não ficaria com _Harry Potter_. Ou pelo menos, achava que não. Na verdade, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade (que não era uma possibilidade) de ficar com Potter.

Agora que já havia dito seu divertido "não" a garota parou para o observar como nunca havia feito. Magro, alto, popular. Era bem seu tipo de homem. Apesar dos óculos e da estranha cicatriz na testa, não era feio. Jogava Quadribol e tinha olhos verdes, mais dois pontos a favor.

E era um dos rapazes mais decentes da escola inteira.

É, pensando dessa forma, não parecia tão absurda a idéia de _ficar_ com ele. Não quer dizer que fosse casar ou ser um grande amor de sua vida, mas quem sabe num baile, com um pouco de firewhisky e música...

Por Merlin, ela realmente estava pensando em Potter como uma possibilidade?

Harry não queria a Parkinson. De modo algum.

Mas todo o blá, bla, blá de Hermione sobre eles e sobre seus encontros deixaram a mente dele confusa, aberta. O que estava pensando afinal? Que Parkinson responderia que sim, ficaria com ele?

E se a resposta tivesse sido "sim", o que mudaria?

Harry realmente tinha que parar de pensar nisso.

- Bom, estamos aqui para falar do Malfoy, certo? – falou numa segunda tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Humm – ela murmurou sendo arrancada de seus estranhos pensamentos sobre o rapaz a sua frente – É... certo.

Antes de entrarem no assunto "Malfoy", trocaram um olhar cheio de culpa. Culpa de quê nenhum dos dois sabia, mas ambos pareciam constrangidos.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Quando o sol nasceu Ginny foi a enfermaria e conversou com Madame Pronfrey, alegando que não estava conseguindo conciliar seus horários de estudo com a poção de Malfoy. A enfermeira não pareceu convencida, mas aceitou a desistência de Ginny, provavelmente pensando que nenhuma grifinória suportaria Draco Malfoy por muito tempo.

Pouco depois, na mesa de café, Ginny mantinha a cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para a mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do salão. Não veria mais Malfoy. Seu coração reclamava querendo ter pelo menos aqueles segundos de olhar para o rapaz sentado do outro lado do salão.

Draco a olhava.

Seu olhar se prendia a mesa de Grifinória onde os longos cabelos vermelhos se destacavam a distância.

A Weasley era estranha.

Há dois dias o beijara, no dia anterior se declarara e agora evitava olhar para ele.

Draco não sabia exatamente porque a estava olhando, curiosidade talvez. Reparava nas vestes de segunda mão, nas sardas quase invisíveis aquela distância, na proximidade que ela sentava (talvez inconscientemente) de Potter. Era bonita. Apesar das roupas velhas, apesar do vermelho, apesar das companhias, era bonita.

E admitir isso o agradou.

A poucos lugares de distancia, Pansy comia calada seu café da manhã. Evitava ao máximo olhara para a mesa de Grifinória, demonstrando assim sua indiferença a Potter. Levantou os olhos alguns segundos e o olhou. Potter a viu, os olhos verdes encontrando os dela por alguns segundos. Ela baixou a cabeça de novo. Merda, ele a viu olhando. Agora ia achar que ela se importava. Olhou de novo. Merda, ele ainda a olhava. E ela também.

Harry comia seu café em silêncio, evitando olhar a mesa da Sonserina. Será que Parkinson estava olhando para ele? Pouco provável. Ela só faria isso se se importasse e ela não se importa com ninguém.

Olhou.

Pansy o olhava.

Seu olhar distraído se prendeu ao dele por alguns segundos para logo em seguida se desviar. Aquilo queria dizer que ela se importava? Ele continuou a olhando, procurando algum sinal, alguma indicação de que não era o único dando mais atenção do que deveria a conversa da noite anterior.

E ela o olhou pela segunda vez.

E dessa vez, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar.


End file.
